Het Zwarte Slot, Deel 3
4 creatures and a human/ helden van Stagon Het Zwarte Slot, Deel 3 - Op de drempel van het Zwarte Slot 17 06 2014 Een spiegel vol goud De avonturiers zochten nog steeds hun loon voor het beschermen van de karavaan. Toen ze aan het einde van één van de duistere stenen gangen kwamen, zagen ze een grote gouden deur. Op de deur was een afbeelding van muntjes die in een mandje vallen. Terios opende de grote deur. Erachter lag een kleine kamer met twee opvallend voorwerpen, het eerste was een hoge spiegel, en het tweede een grote lege schatkist. De hoge spiegel werd overeind gehouden door een groot standbeeld. Toen de helden in de spiegel keken, zagen ze niet zichzelf, maar wel een reflectie van de schatkist. Ook zagen ze een klein mannetje, wat bedrijvig gouden munten aan het verplaatsen was. Dat goud wilden de helden natuurlijk wel! Schreeuwen tegen de spiegel haalde niets uit, het mannetje rende alleen uit schrik weg om iets later terug te komen. Rammelen met de spiegel hielp ook niets. In de spiegel proberen te rennen leverde alleen zere neuzen op. Uiteindelijk vonden ze het geheim: ze konden de spiegel kantelen met behulp van het grote stenen beeld dat achter de spiegel stond! Ze kantelden volledig voorover en de helden werden met gouden munten overstroomd. De kleine Finn schaterde het uit, en Dixie was knock-out geslagen. Na geduldig tellen bleek dat er 6000 goudstukken lagen. Ze hadden 1500 verdiend met de karavaan opdracht, wat 300 p.p. was. Hier namen de plichtsgetrouwe Eliaena en Dixie genoegen mee. Nidrayah, die zich toch niet voor goud interesseerde, vond dit ook prima. De overige 3600 goudstukken blonken Terios en Finn tegemoet. Zij namen elk 1800 goudstukken mee. Een gang vol rook De avonturiers gingen verder, zij hadden nog steeds de opdracht om te kijken of Ilthratar nog veilig opgesloten zat. In een gang met vier deuren kozen Dixie, Finn en Terios voor de tweede deur. Eliaena stond verderop op de uitkijk, en Nidrayah bestudeerde geïnteresseerd de flora aan het begin van de gang. Toen Dixie, Finn en Terios de deur na flink beuken nog niet open kregen, staken ze hem in de fik. Binnen enkele seconden stond de hele gang vol met rook, en Dixie en Finn vielen flauw. Gealarmeerd renden Eliaena en Nidrayah terug, en zij zijn niet de enige die gealarmeerd zijn: vier onbekenden renden hen ook tegemoet. Dit bleken Thylo Amber de poortwachter, en één van de vrijgelaten geheimzinnige monniken te zijn, geflankeerd door twee zwijgzame gespierde orcs. Thylo Amber had een verzoek: of de helden de gevangenen van het poortgebouw naar het Zwarte Slot wilden brengen, en goed op hen wilden passen. Vliegende gevangenen De 5 gevangenen, gehuld in lendedoekjes, werden door de 5 avonturiers de sneeuw in geleid. Ze vroegen Thylo: „Klopt het dat Dorgil Ilhratar vrij is?” Thylo antwoordde van niet. Toen zetten de helden al hun talenten in om te voorkomen dat de gevangen zouden ontsnappen: Nidrayah toverde ijspegels om hun voeten heen, Dixie overtuigde de groep dat ze beter konden gaan vliegen, Finn ging op de uitkijk met zijn daggerboots, Terios brulde hard om de gevangenen te intimideren (waarbij een lawine bovenop Finn terecht kwam en hij naar beneden viel), Elieana zat achterop de draak van Nidrayah en was erg chagrijnig over het rook-incident. „Niet op jou hoor!” zei ze tegen Nidrayah. „Jij hebt alleen maar champignons zitten maken!” Nidrayah draaide zich met een ruk om. „Champignons?! Dat waren oesterzwammen!” De heren beweerden dat beide dames ongesteld waren. Finn praatte met een gevangene die probeerde te ontsnappen, Terios was er klaar mee en bond de gevangenen vast in één grote klont met als bijkomend voordeel dat ze goed door de draken konden worden vastgepakt, en Eliaena riep intimiderend tegen de draken dat ze maar beter veilig zouden landen. Het hart van het Zwarte Slot De helden werden opgewacht door Jadem, een man van respectabele leeftijd met grijs haar en een witte huid. Nu waren ze gearriveerd bij het hart van Het Zwarte Slot, het binnenste van de ijsvulkaan. Met een lift daalden ze af, de krater in. De wanden van de ijskrater waren systematisch ingedeeld, in ijsblokken in rijen van 2 meter hoog. In de ijsblokken leken gedaantes te zitten. Er was een vreemd getik en gekras hoorbaar, en toen de helden beter keken zagen ze dat kleine krabachtige wezentjes in rap tempo over de wanden van de kater renden en rond scharrelden. Onderaan de krater stonden een vrouw en een man in monniken kleding. De vrouw had wit glanzend haar en was een hele oude elf. Ze stelde zich voor als suster Istra en ze was de hoofdhoeder. „Ik zie dat jullie de vijanden min of meer veilig hebben gebracht” zei ze, met een klein glimlachje. De mannelijke monnik was een half-orc en stelde zich voor als Horkir. De drie zwakste leden van de groep gingen mee met Istra. Weer vroegen ze naar Dorgil Ilthratar, „We vragen het puur vanwege Brûndar” voegden ze toe. Istra antwoordde dat Ilthratar onmogelijk kon ontsnappen, hij zat immers in het Dodemansoord. Dixie vroeg wat dat ook alweer was. Istra legde uit dat ze in Het Zwarte Slot lichaam en ziel scheidden, en dat de zielen in verschillende oorden worden geplaatst. „Worden wij ook ingevroren?” vroeg Finn benauwd. Istra stelde ons gerust. De twee sterkste leden van de groep, Eliaena en Terios, gingen mee met Horkir om de gevangenen vast te zetten. Na een korte wandeling door het grote gebouw kwamen ze aan bij een geheimzinnige kamer. Ze werden gevraagd om de gevangene vast te houden terwijl Horkir een masker met een lange slang op de man zijn gezicht plaatste. Eliaena nam afstand, zij was het niet met deze procedure eens. Terios keek echter gefascineerd toe en assisteerde Horkir. De man werd in een bak gelegd en alsof er magie aan het werk was, zat ineens de hele bak gevuld met ijs. 30 kleine krabbetjes tilden het ijsblok op en renden er mee weg. Terug in het kantoor van Istra, waren de helden nog niet helemaal zonder zorgen. „Hoe weten we of de ziel van Ilthratar er überhaupt nog is?” Istra antwoordde dat de krabbetjes het merkten, wanneer een ziel dood ging. Verder zei ze dat ze Indonius moesten vragen, hij zou meer weten. Ook vroeg ze of ze konden nagaan wat er met de hoeders was gebeurd, aangezien het contact al een tijdje verbroken was, en voegde ze toe dat we de eventueel de wakers om hulp konden vragen. Dit zijn grote wezens die samen werkten met de hoeders. Tot slot vroeg ze de drie helden om een contract te ondertekenen. De helden mochten zelf hun beloning verzinnen voor deze risicovolle opdracht. Nidrayah vroeg Istra of ze een krabbetje mocht hebben, na afloop van de missie, en dat mocht. De 5 werden weer verenigd en wisselden verhalen uit. Niet alle verhalen, want Horkir had gevraagd of Eliaena en Terios de procedure geheim wilden houden. Ze werden naar een kamer geleid, waar een grote koker in het midden geplaatst was. Om de koker heen stonden bedjes. Enigszins zenuwachtig namen ze plaats op de bedden en ze krijgen 4 wormpjes per persoon. (Dixie’s worm leek in zijn handen een boa constrictor.) Ze kregen instructies. Ze mochten maar 4 voorwerpen per persoon meenemen, bijvoorbeeld je harnas, je staf, je animal companion en je handschoenen. De 5 healing potions en de pijlen maakte Dixie piepklein en stopten we in een laatje in Terios tand. „Wil je ook een deurtje in je horens?” vroeg de altijd behulpzame Dixie. „NEE, van mijn horens blijf je af!” De helden kregen verder nog een kwelling mee, zodat ze tussen de zielen van de gevangenen niet zouden opvallen. De gevangenen hun zonden werden omgezet in een beest. Hoe groter de zonden, hoe groter het beest. Dit beest beet en kwelde de eigenaar, daarom werden ze ook wel ‚kwelling’ genoemd. De helden kregen een nep variant mee, die niet echt pijnigde. Terios kreeg een gigantisch beest mee, en Dixie ook. (Zouden de bewakers van het Zwarte Slot een vermoeden hebben gehad?) Een spin spon draden om de wormpjes en we kregen een band om onze hoofden. De helden sloten hun ogen, en het voelde alsof ze heel diep vielen… BIJLAGE: GEWISTE STUK Terios en Fin werden als eerste wakker. De helden lagen in de sneeuw, naakt. Het was heel warm en heel koud. Voordat ze goed en wel konden reageeren, werden de helden gewekt door een hard geluid: „PkÔôahww!!” Ze schrokken overeind en werden aangestaard door een boze giga-kip, een cockatrice. Bovenin de ruimte stond een klein mannetje. „Koko, stop!” riep hij. Hij was een mager kereltje, en hij liep weg met een aantal heel bekende spullen. Terios mepte de cockatrice. Het mannetje riep: „Je denkt toch niet dat je het teen mijn beesten kunt op nemen!” Het mannetje bleek Hymar te zijn. Uitgemergelde mens en hij heeft een demoontje. Dit was zijn kwelling. Dixie probeerde heel galant de borsten van de dames te censureren. Verderop lagen onze spullen in een tentje. Hymar wilde de spullen vaan Gamor verkopen. Terios: „Mijn geliefde Brinnhilde ligt tussen die spullen, ik kan het niet langer aanzien!” Hymar wilde eerst iets te eten hebben, dan pas mochten ze langs de cockatrive. Dixie knipte in zijn vingers en uit het niets toverde hij een campsite. De helden renden naar hun spullen, Terios dolgelukkig met zijn Brinnhilde en Nidrayah was blij haar Firehawk weer te zien. De cockatrices zijn klein maar levensgevaarlijk, als ze je bijten wordt je een standbeeld. In de ruimte stond ook een wachter. Ildor. Hij vroeg om een sleutel. Terios liep een kamer in, wij volgden hem. In de kamer was een rode fontein, en een tovenaar met de naam Avonathemon. Ze proberen te achterhalen waar de hoeders zijn, maar ze kregen geen antwoord. „Eerst een toast!” riep Avonathemon. Ze toasten, en ineens was de hele kamer donker. Vanuit het niets werden zij aangevallen, door Chillwind zombies. Terios werd aangevallen maar Elieana kan er nog net voorspringen. Terios maakte vonken met door met Brinnhilde op de grond te meppen en stak daarmee Finns tortch aan. Bij het licht van de torch wist Nidrayah een zombie te raken. Chaosbolts vlogen door het donker, Eliana haalde uit met haar zwaard en hakte een arm af, een zombie werd de fontein in gesmeten, Dixie schoot raak met z’n zilveren naald en fluisterde nog snel even een Healing Word in Eliana’s oor, waarna ze de hersenpan van een zombie kliefde en hem aan de kant trapte. Het gevecht was voorbij maar de dag nog niet, en het is onduidelijk waar Hymar is gebleven… Category:Recent